Why Me?
by dancingmaniac2
Summary: When Marco and Dylan go to a hockey game, their lives will be changed forever in tragedy. Rated PG13 for mild language (in later chapters).
1. A Bad Feeling

Disclaimers: I do not own Degrassi or any of the charectars. If I did, why would I be writing this, and not having it on tv?

Rated PG13 for mild language (in later chapters). This is my first fanfic, so it may be horrible. Read and Review, good and bad, but be constructive. Things like "This sucks," don't help anyone.

"Why Me" Chapter one.

Marco Del Rossi had a bad feeling about tonight. He was getting ready for his date with Dylan. He just knew something was going to happen. But he would die for Dylan, and go to the ends of the earth for him.

Marco ran down the stairs, and walked out the door, yelling "Bye Ma! Bye Pa! I'll be at Dylan's!"(in my story, Marco has told his dad that he's gay, and his dad is fine with it) 

As Marco ran down the street and over to Dylans, he couldn't help still feeling like he was headed for disaster. He wanted to call the date off, but Dylan would wonder why. He was easily confused and worried when Marco called off a date. _He's so cute when he's confused!_ Marco thought to himself. He wouldn't let anything ruin tonight, especially not some stupid feeling. He stopped worrying as he walked down the street in the crisp autumm breeze.

That's chapter one, R&R please! Next chapter will be longer. I promise.


	2. Life crawls away

Ok, part 2 to my fan fic. I'll try to make it longer….By the way, this chapter's rating may or may not be rated R (I'm not entirely sure of the rating system when it comes to language)

lulugirl, yes I am a girl, and like I said, I'll try to make it longer. I suck at writing long things.

Part 2

Life crawls away

Marco rang Dylan's doorbell. He stood on the stoop, waiting for someone to answer, rocking back and forth on his heels. Finally Dylan came to the door. "Hey Marco!" Dylan said, leaning in for a kiss. Marco giggled. "Do you ever stop?" he asked. Dylan gave him a pouty look, and Marco laughed again. "Come on, lets go." he said, pulling Dylan out the door, practically yanking his arm off with excitement.

"So where exactly are we going tonight?" Dylan asked. "You'll see," replied Marco, "but I guarantee you'll like it."

"But I don't like secrets!" Dylan whined, making his best puppy dog face, before trying to win it out of Marco by flashing him one of his amazing smiles. "Not gonna work…" Marco said.

Later, Marco and Dylan arrived in front of the hockey arena.

"Ok, Dylan, now do you see where we are?" Marco said.

"But…but…how did you get tickets? You told me it was completely full!" Dylan exclaimed. Marco laughed. "I pulled some strings." Dylan swept him up in a kiss. "You're the best," he said, "Nothing can ruin tonight."

Marco was a little bored during the game. Hockey wasn't his favorite past time, but it made Dylan happy, and what made Dylan happy made Marco happy. So he sat back in his seat as he watched two of the players fighting. "This is the best part of hockey" Marco whispered to Dylan, "watching two cute sweaty guys beat each other up!" Dylan laughed, "Am I not cute enough for you?" he said. Marco settled closer to him. "You're perfect," he said.

By halftime, all Marco wanted to do was just go home and be with Dylan. But he stayed. He found halftime the most entertaining part of the game. He enjoyed watching the different cameras go on people. His favorite was when they showed pictures of various fans kissing their girlfriends or wives. He watched the camera, when suddenly he realized the picture was on them. He brought Dylan down for a kiss. Mid-way through, Marco thought he heard a scream.

"Gay bastards!" he heard from some two rows behind them. _Uh oh_, he thought to himself. More cries filled the arena of gay bashing comments, and comments about the poor children in the crowd, having to see such behavior. Security guards came to help, but the riot got out of hand. People were rushing nearer and nearer to them. Marco heard a gunshot from somewhere, and saw Dylan collapse at his feet. "DYLAN!" he screamed before he blacked out.

I hope you liked it, it was a bit longer. Like I said, I'm bad at writing really long things. More later!


	3. Don’t Leave Me, My Love

Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, but remember constructive criticism is welcome, I like to know how I can make it better.

degrassidancer

Why Me? Chapter 4

Don't Leave Me, My Love

When Marco awoke, he was in the hospital. He surveyed his surroundings for a few seconds, then sat bolt upright.

"Where's Dylan!" he exclaimed, "Is he ok?"

His ma looked sadly at him, then turned to his pa.   
"Should we tell him?" Marco heard his ma whisper.

"It's for the best," his pa said sadly.

"He's not..d…d…dead, is he, Ma?" Marco questioned.

"No, sweetie, but he's dying. Unless he can get more blood soon, he'll die."

"But….can I help?"

"No, sweetie. You've already been tested. But Dylan has a very rare blood type, and they're trying to find a match."

Marco sat back, trying to comprehend what he was just told. His baby was dying, and he couldn't do anything about it. _What if Dylan dies? How would I go on? Who would comfort me?_ He practically depended on Dylan to breathe.

degrassidancer

A few hours later, Marco's ma came back in.

"Marco! Good news! They've found a match for Dylan, and he's going to live!"

Marco had been sleeping, but at the thought that his baby, his Dylan, was going to be alright, he woke up right away. If he had been strong enough to walk, he would have jumped up and danced. He was so happy.

"Ma, can we go see him? Please?"

"Marco, you're not strong enough yet. And neither is Dylan. But in a few days, maybe you can see him. Just relax for now, sweetie."

_Relax, Marco, just relax. Dylan'll be fine, so now you can relax. _

Marco thought this to himself as he settled in to a deep slumber.

degrassidancer

Ok, I hope you like it. Keep reading and reviewing, it's not over yet, big surprise in the next chapter…


	4. Strange Happenings

Thank you again to everyone who reviewed. Much, much, much appreciated.

degrassi degrassi degrassi degrassi degrassi degrassi degrassi degrassi degrassi degrassi degrassi

Why Me? Chapter 4

Strange Happenings

It was two years after that horrible night. Marco still awoke in the middle of the night, after recreating that horrible hockey game in his nightmares. Then he would remember that everything was ok, he was fine, and so was his Dylan.

Marco called up Dylan to see if they could get together that day. He needed to talk to Dylan about those nightmares. Whenever he was upset or scared, Dylan could make it go away.

"Sorry, sweetie, I've got a doctors appointment today. We can talk after that," was Dylan's response.

"Oh…ok," said Marco. He hated it when he had to go longer than a day without seeing Dylan. He knew it was just a little bit obsessive, but Dylan thought it was cute. "Love you, Dyl," he said into the receiver.  
"Love you, too, Marco," Dylan replied. "Talk to you later."

degrassi degrassi degrassi degrassi degrassi degrassi degrassi degrassi degrassi degrassi degrassi

Later that day, Marco called up Dylan again. But Paige said Dylan couldn't come to the phone. And it had sounded like she was crying. Marco started to get worried. What could have happened that Dylan couldn't talk to him, that would make Paige so upset. If someone had died, Dylan would call Marco up right away.

_What if Dylan is hurt!_ Marco wondered. _What if he's sick or something. Wouldn't he tell me?_ Marco climbed in his car and drove over to Dylan's.

degrassi degrassi degrassi degrassi degrassi degrassi degrassi degrassi degrassi degrassi degrassi

Marco walked up the steps to the house. The car was in the driveway, but all the lights were off. Maybe they didn't want company. But, no, they had said, in good and bad times, Marco was always welcome. He took a deep breath and knocked on the door. He was greeted by Dylan's tear-stained face.

"Marco, what are you doing here?" he asked.

"I called to talk to you, and Paige said you couldn't come to the phone. She sounded upset."

Dylan sighed. "Marco, there's something I have to tell you. Come inside."

Marco walked through the door, worried as hell. He couldn't figure it out. _What is going on? What is Dylan's family hiding?_

He sat down on the couch, and Dylan sat next to him, cuddling close to him.

"Marco…a few weeks ago I went to the doctor, and he ran some tests. Today he was giving me the results, and I'm HIV positive. If I'm not careful, I could only have a year or two more to live." Dylan broke down in to crying. Marco held him closer, hugging him with all is strength.  
"Don't worry, baby," he whispered. "I won't let anything happen to you."

And they sat there, two teenage boys, sobbing in to eachother, for the next few hours.

degrassi degrassi degrassi degrassi degrassi degrassi degrassi degrassi degrassi degrassi degrassi

I hope you like this, more soon. Enjoy!


End file.
